Fantôme
by MURRICK
Summary: . no idea how to summarize this story...
1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday I met her, walking through a park at night when everyone was at home asleep. I don't know why I approached her, just some random street girl she was, but i had to find out her entire life story from some reason. She said her parents died when she was 13 then lived with her grandmother till she was 18 then was kick to the curve and was on the street for 2 years. Somehow managed to avoid selling her backside that entire time. Fired from 3 work houses for having no real skill in anything other that singing. I asked her to sing for me, and she looked at me with a blush.

"I'm not very good."

"Well let me decide for that."

She stood straight and cleared her throat.

"That hurts the voice. Drink water instead."

She blushed then nodded. What was with all the blushing?

Then she opened her mouth and sang. A coloratura soprano. In my opinion they were the most pleasing to hear, but her voice made others sound like cats with their tales stepped on. I could hear nothing but her the moment she began.

She finished before I wanted her to.

"That…that was lovely."

She blushed some more

"Untaught…but lovely."

She stopped. "My parents wanted me to sing…but my grandmother said I was to become a nun. I didn't want to do it…and then I got fed up with her and told her I would never be one, and she told me to leave."

"Not a very good Grandmother."

"No…but family."

She said to the man who killed his abusive parents.

"What's your name dear?"

"My name…my name is Christine Daae."

"Daae…." I knew that name. "Are you by any chance related to a Gustave Daae?"

"You knew my father?"

A smile crept to my face under my mask. He gave me his coat on the coldest day of winter, he saw my bare face and didn't scream. Then let me stay in his house for the night. All I had to do for him and play my violin for his wife.

"I met him once, on a trip to Sweden. A shame he's gone…."

She nodded and looked down. "He use to tell me stories about an angel of music. An angel that played music is beautifully it made the greatest opera singer sound like a dying animal. He said the angel could teach someone with no musical ability for 10 minutes and afterwards that person could write an entire opera worth of heaven's light. Or a small baby could see him pass briefly and would grow up to be a prodigy."

Her father told me I was blessed by that angel.

"I use to love that story."

Right then I had some strange idea I could be her angel. I could teach her to sing like an angel. With my teaching she could be the star of the opera house I haunted.

"it's not just a story Christine…."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Christine it seems like only 2 days ago you were the new girl in the chorus and look, 2 years have gone by and you're Carlotta's understudy!" She messed with my hair and held up a hand mirror to me.  
I pushed it away. "An unneeded understudy, Meg. Carlotta isn't one to miss a role. Even if she's lost her voice she sings."  
"Oh shush. Oh Christine if only I knew who your brilliant teacher was I would ask him to teach me to sing like you!"  
"But you're an alto. He doesn't like female altos."  
"I said shush."  
I smiled  
"Oh my god did you hear about Jade?!"  
"Jade Applegate or Jade Foster?" I put on my lipstick.  
"The one that keeps saying she's having sex with the opera ghost."  
"Foster then. What happen?"  
"She's dead!"  
I dropped the lipstick tube. "What?! What happen?"  
"The ghost of coarse! She was found with his rope around her neck in her dressing room."  
'That's horrible!"  
"And there was a note with her body, like all his other victims."  
"What did it say?"  
"What we all knew. She was lying and should burn in hell."  
"That's still no reason to kill her!"  
"Tell that to him. The stage hand Joseph says the ghost has killed for less than that."  
"He also said the ghost died from being raped. Men don't get raped."  
She was about to say something but stopped. "Did it just get cold?"  
"It did." I rubbed my arms.  
She looked at me then looked around. "I think he's here."  
"Meg stop trying to scare me. It's just a draft."  
"From where? The only opening in this room is your door and it's closed!"  
"Meg stop. Come one rehearsals are in 10."  
"The ones who don't believe are the 1st to die Christine."  
"Meg!"  
She got quiet.  
"Thank you."  
She sighed and left the room.  
"She's a bad influence on you Christine." His voice was like a glossy ice. The kind you could skate on.  
"Angel?"  
He said no more. I left to rehearsals.

* * *

"New managers. God damn it the 1st one didn't even announce his retirement he just left with these 2 in his place. No word on my part. How long will it take me to train these 2? Armand and Richard. What kind of name is Armand?"  
"Angry Erik?"  
"Shut up Ammoron."  
"You're angry."  
Damn Persian. "Ammoron shut up or leave box five."  
He silenced.  
"Smart Persian."  
"Egyptian."  
"One and the same."  
"Now if someone told you that you would kill them slowly."  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!"  
He sighed. "When is young lady you've been teaching going to start singing?"  
"Oh Any minute now! Oh Ammoron wait till you hear her voice!"  
"You're swooning Erik."  
"Shut up."  
Suddenly the most horrible sound in all of opera rang out through the theater.  
"Oh god since when does she come to rehearsal?!"  
"Believe it or not Erik she can actually sing. Just not Opera."  
"Oh you would know." I stood up. "That damn wrench doesn't belong in my opera house!"  
"Erik where are you…."  
"I'm going to kill her!" I opened the secret door and stepped in. "If not today then tomorrow!"  
"Erik!"  
Too late for him to stop me. I closed the door.

* * *

"Uhg her singing makes my ears hurt." Meg the complainer again. "Why is she suddenly singing at rehearsals?"  
"Probably trying to impress those new managers."  
"Maybe these 2 will fire her."  
"Possibly….You know I've heard her singing in the shower. She's pretty good when it's not opera."  
"Do you listen to women in the shower often?"  
"Meg!" Everyone turned and looked at us. Oh god how loud had I said that…  
Carlotta screamed at me. "Stop trying to take attention away from me brat!"  
The maestro sighed then looked at me. "Control your outburst or kindly leave the theater. Alright everyone from where we left off."  
The music started again. Carlotta only just opened her mouth when a curtain came plummeting down on top of her, barely missing her head and knocking to her to the floor.  
The new managers ran out of stage and pulled it off her.  
"I quit! I will not sing tonight!" Carlotta screeched and stormed out. "Someone get me my doggy!"  
Meg looked at me. "It was the Phantom! The Phantom of the Opera!"  
Someone behind her pointed up. "It's him! I see him!"  
Suddenly a dark shadow swept across the stage for a second. It was only there for a second and several women screamed, one even fainting into the arms of one of the managers.  
"Oh this is ridiculous!" He said and dropped her. "There is no Phantom of the Opera! Where is that stage hand I'll fire him!"  
The other manager tapped his shoulder. "What about Carlotta?"  
"She has an understudy doesn't she? Just use her!"  
My eyes widened.  
"Who's the understudy for Carlotta?"  
I raised my hand. "Me sir. I'm her understudy…."


	3. Chapter 3

"How many of these shows must we go to Philippe?"  
"As many as we can now, we have money wrapped up in this opera we need to know if it's worth it."  
"But I don't like the opera, I can't tell what they are saying is it even French?"  
Philippe hit his head to his hand. "Dear brother do you like anything that doesn't evolve the possibility of getting hurt?"  
"Yes, women."  
"You can get hurt from that Raoul."  
"Not physically."  
"Raoul quiet people are looking towards out box when you speak."  
Raoul closed his mouth for the 1st time that night and tried to understand what was going on in the stage, which was impossible do to his lack of attention span while sitting down, and after a while his mind began to drift into dreams of adventure and thrill seeking, only to be brought out by an angelic voice coming from the stage.  
"Who is that?" He leaned forward in his seat.  
"Raoul don't you have enough mistresses?"  
"Shut up. Wait a minute….is that…oh my god it is!"  
"What? Who is she?"  
"Christine! Remember from out trip to Sweden?!"  
"Lower your voice. I think I remember her. The one who's scarf you jumped in a lake for?"  
"That's her! Oh my god I knew she was going to be a singer!"  
"Voice Raoul. Per haps you can go bring for a flower or something after the show."  
"A flower? I'll bring her a dozen!" He stood up.  
"Where are you going Raoul?!"  
"To get her flowers! I'll meet her at her dressing room!" He left the box.  
"Oh god he's love struck again.. God help that poor girl."

* * *

I never thought I could sing so angelic! It must have been my angel lifting my voice I couldn't have done it alone! And oh that applause! It continued after I felt the stage. The trip back to my dressing room has bursting with men and women giving me flowers and asking for me to marry them! I was nearly suffocated and meg had to scream forever to get out of the way just so I could breathe. My dressing room feels unimaginably huge after that. Waiting here for my angel to come I realize that may be because of how empty it is. All there is in the room is a dresser, a small fancy chair and a wardrobe. And a strange out of place floor to ceiling mirror.  
"Such a strange mirror. Looks more like a door."  
Then there came a knocking at the real door.  
"Come in I'm decent."  
The door opened and a blonde haired man holding a dozen white roses walked in.  
"Well that's a shame Little Lotte."  
"Oh my lord Raoul!"  
He put the flowers down and hugged me.  
"Christine! You were wonderful! I always new you would be on stage singing." He let go.  
"Thank you Raoul. I had an amazing teacher."  
"Tell him I said he did a good job. Who is he?"  
"Raoul, it's the angel of music! Remember that story?"  
"Angel of…oh right! A baby sees his shadow it grows up to be a child prodigy."  
"An old man speaks to him for 10 minutes he can write an entire ballad!"  
"That was a wonderful story. But seriously, who is your teacher?"  
"I'm being serious Raoul! He's been teaching me every day for 2 years!"  
"Well, he did a good job, now we must celebrate his work! We must go to dinner, put some make up on and make yourself look pretty and I'll go ready the carriage."  
"Raoul he doesn't want me staying out late!"  
"Well I'll have you back with in an hour I promise. It's just dinner Christine." He left the room.  
"That boy…always his way just like when he was a child!"  
There was a sudden presences in the air. "Angel?"  
"A friend of yours Christine?"  
"From my childhood yes...his name is Raoul de Chagny."  
"He wishes to take you to dinner, I believe he wants more than a friendship."  
"No he's just a friend I swear!"  
"He's a distraction Christine!"  
"But Angel I swear…."  
"I forbid you to see him!"  
"Angel!"  
"Send him away Christine."  
"No!"  
"Then I shall take you away!"  
Suddenly an arm went around holding my arms down, and gloves hand held a wet cloth to my mouth, then very thing was black.


	4. Chapter 4

She looked so peaceful asleep. Even if it were a drug sleep. I could watch her sleep like that forever, but I believe the chloroform might kill her then.

I removed the mask and her eyes began to flutter open, and then she must have remembered what happened for she sat up in a jolt.

"Did you sleep well Christine?"

She looked at me and opened her mouth to scream.

"Oh don't do that, it will hurt your voice. I told you not to do anything to hurt it."

She looked at me strangely. "Angel?"

I sighed. "Yes I'm your angel."

"You…you're the opera ghost…"

"Christine there is not opera ghost, there is no angel of music. There is only Erik."

There was a look of fear on her pretty face.

"I don't mean to hurt you Christine. The fact you were chloroformed and we're both still virgins should tell you that. I should apologize for that, drugging you and kidnapping you and all…I was jealous and it affected my actions."

"Jealous…."

"Oh yes, I'm in love with you. I lay awake at night wondering what would happen if we were to be married one day."

She leaned away from me.

"I don't plan to force you into marriage or…drop a chandelier on that fop boy yours were talking to or something Christine. I know I have no chance with you. And though that fact kills me I'm accustomed to it."

"Please let me go! I'll do whatever you want anything! Just let me go!"

"I will let you go, when that fop boy goes back to his little castle in the country side or where ever the bloody hell he lives. As for what I want from you….I would mind being placed in that dark circle of hell of being forced to only be a friend to the person I love."

She looked at me confused.

"Friendship Christine. If you take all I've been through and then all I've done I don't deserve a lover but perhaps a friend."

"Um….."

"I won't force you Christine….however there's always that chance heart break will make me do something…horrible."

* * *

"Are you threatening me?! You can't just kidnap me away from everything and expect me to…"

"I'll give you a day or so to think about it. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes I suggest you finish crying which I know you're about to do and then wash up for it. I won't be eating till you're asleep because my mask gets in the way, but I will be there." He turned for the door.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

He stopped and looked back to me. "Erik Richards; who ells but myself?"

And just like that he left closing the door behind him.

Like that masked fiend said I did burry my face in a pillow and cry. How could I not?! He kidnapped me what kind of sick person dose that! And his mask was frightening…I didn't even realize it was a mask at 1st it was so uncanny; I thought he was some expressionless demon that spoke with its mouth closed! Who wears a mask like that? Where do you even get a mask like that? What was under it?

Probably something hideous.

I dried my eyes after a while and got out of bed and went to try the door. It was unlocked and outside of it was, well I don't know what to call it really. It was a sort of music room, with the only wall was the one my door was on, and had about 5 other doors in it to. And it was a cave wall of white stone, across from a lake.

There was another door open in the stone wall which I went to and saw it was a dining room. There was a long table about 8 people could sit at, 3 on each side and 1 on each end, and at the far end there was a plate of some roast water fowl some bread rolls and a small cake. It was mouthwatering to look at, but I couldn't be sure if it were safe to eat or not.

"It's safe if that's what you're thinking."

I turned around to see him, just sitting in the chair at the end close to the door; dressed in all black including a new mask, and blending into the black chair he sat on.

"If you don't believe me, again I remind you that you were drugged and out cold yet I didn't touch you or through you in my torture chamber." He chuckled. "I had an acquaintance of mine whose a cook make it just for you."

"Well you have a bite then, prove it to me!"

He sighed and leaned his head down. "My mask I wear when eating shows a bit too much of my face for me to let you see me in it."

"What's wrong with your face then?"

"My twin brother had to be removed from the side of my head when we were infants. He didn't live, and I was left with a gap on one side, then a few years later…..something horrible happen and the good side was burned off….it's mostly just scar now."

"And you don't want me to see it?"

"Grown men have cried upon seeing my face. Women scream and faint at the sight. The only people who can look at my face without this are bloody Persians."

"You've been to Persia?"

"If you value your sanity you will pretend that place doesn't exists."

"What…..alright?"

"Now sit down and eat Christine, why would someone; who lays awake at night wishing he could smell your hair; poison you?"

Taking a chance I sat down and took my fork. "If I die I'm going to come back and haunt you."

"Splendid!"

I took a bite. It tasted normal. Actually better than normal.

"Oh it's delicious!" I began to devour the entire contents of the plate.

"I shall tell my dear cook you thought so."

I continued eating and he just sat there and watched me, causing me to feel uncomfortable and stop eating.

"Thank you but I believe I am finished…"

"But you haven't tried the cake yet Christine…."

"I said I'm finished thank you." I put my fork down on the plate with a clank.

He let out a small whimper and held his head for a moment. "I do not like that sound. It reminds me of how my mother use to throw her spoon down when she caught me in the room during diner."

"You were allowed to eat in the same room as your mother?"

"I hate to eat outside with the dog. I miss that dog…not sure if there is any truth to this but my father said I nursed on that dog as an infant."

"Uh…that is…strange…."

"Forgive me if I made you have some sort of odd mental image you do not wish to think of."

"I'm going back to that bed room now…" I stood up and walked to the door.

"But we haven't had today's music lesson Christine. You didn't think I would stop teaching you did you?"

I didn't know what to say.

He stood up and walked to me.

"Oh god you're tall…."

He chuckled. "7 feet exact. Come now Christine it's lesson time."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry you hate me Christine; but that is no excuse to not sing."

She wouldn't even open her mouth. She wouldn't sing unless it was for a real angel.

"Perhaps tomorrow then…it's time for you to go to bed now, I'll work on my opera while you sleep…won't be able to play it but I can still write the notes for it."

She broke her silence. "You're writing an opera?"

"Ah there's your voice. Yes I am, it's called _Don Juan Triumphant_."

"What's it about?"

"Well….you wouldn't like the story line Christine, it's a tragedy."

"Someone dies in the end then?"

"Everyone dose. I shall never publish it, it will never be on stage."

"Just because everyone dies in the end?"

"It's not because of the story. It's because of the music. I think it's time for you to go to bed. I brought your night gown with you it's in the wardrobe in your room."

"What's wrong with the music?"

"The music…..it burns. There are some melodies that make you want to take a knife to your wrist, some that make you desperately need to be touched by the opposite gender, and then there are a few that make you wish to kill the person next to you. Now I told you to go to bed."

She looked at me for a moment then left to her room.

I turned back to my music and worked. Once again I worked all night till I fell asleep at my organ in the young hours of the morning.

I awoke to a scream and a bare face. The burn scars, the gap from where my brother was cut away, every damnable blemish exposed. Exposed to _her. _

"Well then Christine, it seems you've done the unforgivable." I turned back to my organ and began to play my dark music. "Do you like this music my love? I wrote it myself when I was about 19. I call it, _Masked Requiem_. I thought have calling it Requiem Mask, a play on the equally frightening Mozart composition, but this had a better ring to it."

She began to walk backward away from me; only to trip over a tuffet and fall to the floor.

"Do you fear this music? Or you fear me and my face?! I've tried to warn you but you didn't listen!"

"I…Erik I'm sorry!"

"When has saying sorry solved anything Christine?" And yet it meant the world to me coming from her. "Christine, I'm afraid I have made a deal with myself, after I left Persia. If any grown woman were to see my face, she would have to be my wife. It appears we must get married now!"

* * *

"But you said you only…."

"Only wanted friendship? But do I ever get anything I want? I would have died happy with just that before, but only one person has ever looked at my face without expecting me to act like the monster I look like! My own mother locked me in a basement because she thought I was somehow the spawn of Satan!" He then stopped playing and came to me and pulled me from the floor. "If you knew what I've been through because of this; this damnable thing I can't even help having; you wouldn't be so damn scared. You would feel sorry for me! I was in a freak show because of this Christine! They starved me to where my bones showed through my skin and called me a living corpse!" He let go of me. "You're so afraid of me you're speechless. If I were to try and ravish you I bet a franc or more you would be too paralyzed from fear to move away from me."

"You're not going to are you?!"

"No of course not. Why would a victim of such a thing make another victim?" He went back to his organ and picked his mask up from the floor. "I never wanted you to fear me. But if through fear is the only way I can be connected to you; then I suppose that's the only option. You may feel to your room in horror now if you wish."

Ashamedly that was what I did.


	6. Chapter 6

"You did what?!"

"Shocked Ammoron?" I put my violin down for once and looked at him. "Finally believing the tales of the monster that is Erik?"

"Damn it Erik! Stop trying to be Satan! God I need a drink…." He took out his flask.

"Ammoron never drank before he met Erik. Why might that be?"

"I also never got headaches..." He took a drink.

"Who knows the answer but Ammoron himself?"

"Stop talking like that!"

"Erik does not know what Ammoron mean. Nor can he be bothered by Ammoron's endless pestering and scolding."

"If I didn't owe you so many favors…Erik, she's a human being! You can't keep her locked up down here."

"Let's not forget in Persia you arrested me."

"You killed someone! And you were supposed to be beheaded if you hadn't agreed to marry that princess!"

A smile crept to my face. "And so I married her for 5 hours then burnt her alive on our wedding night! She was a bitch and she fucking deserved it."

"I agree with you there but that's not what we are talking about! You're holding Christine captive here and if it weren't for those favors I would tell the police where she is! You know you've caused quite a panic above ground?"

"Well of course I have! The above ground wants Christine as much as the underground, yet the above ground believes it deserves her even though it obviously dose not; and it goes into a frenzy without her perfection."

"Erik you just descried yourself."

"No, I know the man Erik does not deserve her, but the child with in myself is begging for her to hold him and kiss him good night, just like he did with mother, only this time she won't throw me down the cellar stairs every time I reach for her."

"And how do you know she won't?"

"Because she's Christine. Not my mother."

"Erik you're just going to get hurt again. Let her go."

"She's seen my face Ammoron, I can't let her go now. Or she'll never come back."

"If she doesn't come back then she's not meant for you!"

"Just like how mother never came back for me? A pox on her, leading me into the woods and leaving me there, telling me she would be back and to stay where I was. She never came back Ammoron! She never came back for small 10 year old Erik! She wanted him to freeze to death that night in those woods! And when he managed to find his way back she cried!"

"Erik calm down! It's not like that! You're holding a poor girl captive!"

"I don't care I'm keeping her! She's mine! All I want is her, I want her by my side at the altar, I want her to come with me on my Sunday walks, and above all I want her to sing for me! Even if it's just for a little while; Ammoron. I'm nearly 40 years old, chances are she won't be mine for long."

He was silent for a moment, then sighed looking down and said. "If you mess this up I am not comforting you."

"Ammoron I won't mess it up."

"That's what you said last time you had a brilliant plan. There were only 15 survivors out of 100. How many to die this time?"

Well fuck you Ammoron. "No one is going to die! Maybe a few injured, that pretty boy may be left crippled, but Christine doesn't like death, therefor Erik shall not kill."

"And if someone dose die?"

"Then consider your favors paid off."

"You're really confident about this aren't you?"

"80 percent sure of it."

"That doesn't calm my nerves. But I do owe you a favor, and I suppose you do deserve some happiness, so I won't interfere…."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

"No I just value life."

* * *

Raoul spent the day looking for Christine throughout the opera house, hoping to apologize for trying to force her into going to diner with him when she obviously didn't want to; but when he heard she hadn't been seen there either he began to panic and took to searching her residence.

She had been living in a small boarding house amongst the unwanted scum of Paris who weren't poor enough to live in the street.

"How could anyone like her live with trash people like this?" He happened to say that at the wrong time and a small dwarf man slugged him into groin. "Proof you're trash! Doing that to a viscount!"

Christine's room was a contrast to the rest of the house. There was a vase of flowers on the window seal, a red rug on the wooden floor that he almost tripped over, and the 2 beds in the room had blankets that you had to look twice at to tell they were hand stitched.

"Well at least she has some class in this scum world."

"Can I help you sir?"

In the door way stood a young lady, about the same age as Christine but an exact contrast, not just in her black hair but in her style of dress; which Raoul noted to be look like that of a prostitute.

He huffed. "I'm looking for Christine Daae have you seen her?"

"No not since she left for that opera of hers. I got a letter saying she would be staying with that Phantom Angel of hers or something. If you see her tell her Misty needs to know if she can rent the room out again. I'm Misty."

"You can rent the room when I find her she will be going to live with me. I won't allow such an angel to live in this filth."

"Watch it bastard most of us don't want to be here. Who are you to her anyway?"

"I'm Raoul de Chagny and I'm hoping to court her if I can bloody find her."

"Court her? You don't look like her type…."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"No offence sir. She just always struck me as a tall dark and handsome lover. Of those 3 you're handsome sure, but a little pretty boy looking. You must be rich."

"I happen to be of nobility and if I wish her to marry me, court me or just damn right fuck me then all I have to do is wink at her!"

Misty stood there silently. "You're not her type. Most diffidently not her type."

"Damn it woman! Wait you said she was with a Phantom Angel?"

"That's what the note said. I'm not sure I should tell you more."

Raoul sighed and hit his hand to his head. "I will pay you enough to live here for a year without working."

"We received a note saying not to take much note to her not being here. Said she was with her angel and phantom Erik. I know what angel means, she's always talking about that angel of music…think she might be a little loony."

"What about the phantom part? And Erik? Who the fuck is Erik?"

"No idea who this Erik is. Best I can guess for Phantom is that opera ghost."

"Opera ghost?"

"The theater she works out his haunted or something. I don't know much about it. Something about he makes the managers pay him or he'll burn the place down, piss him off he'll put a noose around your neck. That's all I know sir. So about that payment…"

"You will get the money within the next week." Raoul walked past her, ready to leave the filthy place and get back to his luxurious life that he could no longer enjoy knowing Christine was with someone named Erik, who was apparently playing her as an Angel of Music.


	7. Chapter 7

"Has the Canary finally come to seek advice from the Great Gray Owl?"

I knew I shouldn't have left my room. I was hoping he wouldn't be in the room, and I could look for an escape route, yet there he was sitting in a chair in the corner that sort of looked like a throne.

"I'm afraid the Canary has come at a bad time, for the owl is out soaring through the night sky!"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means Erik has taken an extra dose of his medicine. The amount he was on when Christine took away his mask was the normal amount, but it was warring off, and so she saw the monster inside him. Yet if he takes this amount he much happier and probably would have just cried a little when you did the unforgiving sin, but on the down side he's slightly insane."

"Erik I believe you're always insane…."

"Christine must forgive Erik for his behavior at the unmasking, he wasn't expecting it, it was his secret and she reviled it. If she knew what Erik had been through because of this face, she would pity him not fear him."

"You said that before…you told me you were in a freak show because of it and your mother thought you were the devil because of it and I'm awfully sorry about that but is it really any reason to go insane?"

He suddenly began to cry. "That's only a summary of half of it Christine! Erik's father beat him, and in self-defense one day 8 year old Erik grabbed the nearest thing that could be a weapon, and it just so happen to be an axe! He didn't mean to do it!"

Oh dear…

"And his mother who had just ignored him before that suddenly decided to throw him into the basement and leave him there! Then when Erik was 10 she led him out into the woods like Hansel and left him there!"

"Oh my lord…."

"And when Erik didn't freeze are starve to death and came back home it only encouraged her belief he was Satan! And so she kept him back in the basement only feeding him one meal a day if you could call bread and milk a meal until he was 13!"

I sat down on a chair in front of him; suddenly became very interested in his story, sort of like a child hearing a new fairy tale from her parents. "Did you kill your mother when you were 13? Is that how you got out of that mess? I suppose I could understand if you did…"

"Oh no Erik simply asked his mother just to give him some warm clothes and shows and he would leave her to be on his own! She gave him that but also enough meet to last a month and even a little money!"

"She couldn't wait to get you out of there…"

"And yet her motherliness suddenly came in and she decided to help Erik move out. She told him to write to her should he make something good of himself! Never did get to write her…."

"Your childhood sounded horrible…"

"Oh that's not The Horrible Christine. The Horrible happen to Erik when his money and his meet ran out 2 months later."

"What is it then Erik?"

He looked down. "He began to miss the one meal a day from his mother, and in the winter the heat of a fire place. His mask was just an old sack then, and he took it off to use as a blanket, not caring who saw his face. He should have cared though."

"Did someone see your face and scream like I did?"

"No but he does wish that was what happen….instead a high class man came along and found him. The man offered to take him home where it was warm and feed him. Erik was too cold and hungry to wonder why the man wasn't afraid of his looks."

All the foreshadowing in the world could not come up with what he told me next, however in hindsight it seemed a little obvious.

"He took Erik to a house, no a miniature mansion; outside the city where he made Erik take of his rag clothes and put on a house coat. He then sat Erik down at a table covered in plates of food Erik didn't even know existed. Erik began to devour this food like a dog would its kibble."

I had to hold in a giggle at the image in my head; of a little boy with Erik's face eating like a piggy.

"When Erik could eat no more the man gave him a glass of wine, tainted wine but Erik didn't know this. He didn't even know what wine was! It tasted alright so he drank it all only come up for air twice. He then began to feel drowsy. The man told him Erik must rest some, so he took him to a bed room with a beautiful fluffy bed and tucked him in. He fell asleep for a while, then later woke up suddenly."

This didn't sound good….

"Erik woke up paralyzed, unable to move, unable to scream, unable to beg him to stop!" His crying; which had stopped a few moments ago; picked up again and he through his hands to his face, I am not sure if this were to hide his tears or if he was starting to break down. "Only able to choke out fragments, small words! Stop! Please! Hurts! Don't! And when he tired of the pleas his simply lifted a candle and held it to Erik's face causing a painful scream and continued with his thrusting!"

"Oh my lord Erik!"

She screamed! Oh god why did she scream?!

* * *

"Christine! It wasn't me speaking whatever I said it wasn't me! Oh Christine do not try and speak with Erik if he's just taken his medicine!"

She put her hand to her mouth. "Erik I'm sorry! I didn't know that happen to you!"

"I've told you of The Horrible haven't I?" I sighed. "Did I tell you I awoke in a cage the day after? They starved me and called me a living corpse. The result of a woman's love affair with death. I was there until I was about 15, then I killed the man keeping me there. My 2ed murder."

"The other one sounded more like an accident then a murder…."

"Then it was my 1st. I knew I probably would one day kill him, it wasn't a spur of the moment act but it wasn't exactly planned either. I would occasionally have day dreams the wonderfully horrid things I could do to my tormentors; but what bullied school child doesn't have those thoughts?"

"I probably would have…what happen after that?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. There is too much perversion in Persia for your young innocent mind. Perhaps one day if you are somehow relieved of that innocents then I shall tell you the story of the architect in Persia, but not today."

"Did you say relieved of my Innocents?"


	8. Chapter 8

Instead of music this morning he painted upon a black canvas, and used only white paint. He painted a sort of backwards silhouette of a woman sitting in a chair, and in her hands a large daisy. He didn't seem to realize I was there as he painted; so I just stood on the other side of the room and watched. When he finished the painting, he took another black canvas and painted another backwards silhouette; this of a man kneeling on one knee and holding his hands out. I could guess what this man was doing, but the other I had no idea. It only took him all morning to complete these works and the entire time he worked he didn't see me there.

When he finally did see me he began to blush through his mask, for he was covered in white paint in the most ridiculous places.

I simply smiled and shook my head. "I didn't know you could paint."

He shook his head. "Only these."

"Oh."

He nodded then walked into another room for a moment, then came back in clean clothes.

"Have fun painting?"

He nodded then looked down. "Are you feeling well?"

"Um yes…" Sudden idea. "But…um….Erik?"

"Yes Christine?"

"I…need to go back…above I mean…."

He growled. "And why should I take you back?"

"Well…I'm actually not feeling well…."

"Then I'll fetch you a doctor." He folded his arms.

"No...Erik it isn't that kind of not feeling well…."

"Oh then what is it?"

"Well…um….you see Erik..."

He tapped his foot."

"It's a woman thing…."

I couldn't tell for sure but I believed his eyes went wide.

"I shall go and retrieve my hat…then take you back above…"

He left the room and I smiled at my working plan.

* * *

How fitting it seemed for her to be in the light of her dressing room, and I in the darkness that is the passage behind it.

"I have one last request Christine."

She smiled her soft smile again. "What is it Erik?"

"I…I probably won't live for long…there is no reason so I figure as soon as I finish that opera I'll lie down in my coffin with it and start wasting away quickly."

She frowned. "I don't think death works like that."

"Yes well, stranger things have happened to me since I disowned my humanity in Persia."

She paused.

"My request of you…..I would like to marry you."

"What?!"

"Not for real…..a pretend. I would just like to know what it would be like to wake up and be told 'Good morning my dear' or have my hand held by a woman wearing my ring….I wouldn't force you to do wifely things…you know I couldn't. But please Christine…grant me this one wish…."

She was silent again.

"You do not have to answer right now…but if I don't receive an answer by the next production the opera house holds, the I will believe it is a no. And actually telling Erik no would be much better for Christine and that boy then just leaving him in the dust."

"Erik…."

"Don't try an answer right away. Your mind is still clouded; always happens with marriage proposals…even if it is just pretend. Goodbye for now Christine." I closed the mirror door.

She stood there for a moment, silent and gloomy, then sat down in her little chair and began to cry.

The thought of bringing her to tears sickened me. An angel such as Christine should only know joy! And what had I done? Shown her fear and sadness...should she ever choose to love me I would do all I could to make her happy, hopefully make her forget what tears were.

Such a pity that she cries over me.

* * *

Raoul heard a weeping from Christine's dressing room and without hesitation flung open the door to see Christine sitting in a chair alone and crying.

"Christine!" He exclaimed and ran to her. "My god woman where have you been what's wrong?!"

Christine held to him tight. "Raoul I can't tell you here!"

"Why?"

Christine looked towards her mirror then stood up and took Raoul's hand. "Just come with me!"

"Alright…"

Christine pulled Raoul by the hand out of her dressing room.

"Where are we going?"

Christine didn't say anything and just kept running with him. Eventually she did stop, after what felt like 40 flights of stairs, and Raoul saw they were on the rooftop balcony.

"Why did you bring me here Christine? What in the world is the matter with you?"

"Raoul this one the only place I felt we could be safe, there is not a single hiding place up here, it's so open."

"Christine are you some sort of danger?" How odd for a women to get into trouble!

"Raoul….I told you about my angel…well he's not an angel he's a man!"

"You just now realize this…"

"Raoul he's obsessed with me! He wants me to…pretend to marry him until he's dead…"

"What?!"

"He kidnapped me Raoul!" Christine buried herself in Raoul's arms. "That's where I've been, with him!"

"Did he hurt you or touch you or…"

"No Raoul Erik couldn't do that to me! He may actually love me a little within his obsession…."

"Is Erik his name then?! Tell me where he is and I'll send the police after him!"

"No Raoul he doesn't deserve that! He was in hell before he even sinned!"

He looked at her confusedly.

"Raoul….his face is disfigured and deformed and monstrous! And I can't tell you what he's told me but no one's given him a chance! They look at him and see a monster! It's made him gone insane!" She began to cry and Raoul wrapped his arms around her.

"He's put you under a pity spell…"

"No Raoul! Raoul…I want to help him but I don't love him the way he says he loves me….oh Raoul what do I do?!"

Raoul petted her head softly and thought for a moment then was struck with an idea. "Christine tell me where he is. We can capture him and take him to a hospital where he can get the help it sounds like he needs!"

"He lives under the opera house Raoul you can't go down there! There's a lake you have to cross and then he said there were trap doors everywhere, he had to carry him just so I could get past them sometimes!"

"Then we'll lure him above ground and catch him!"

"Raoul promise not to hurt him please! He's only told me about a 3ed of his life and it was filled with abuse and evils no one should know!"

"Fine we'll try and limit the damage done to him if there is any."

"Raoul!"

He took from his pocket a handkerchief and gently wiped tears from her eyes and gently shushed her tears. "Do not be sad Christine, I am here."

Christine held tight to him. "Just when I start to take a liking to him he frightens me again…"

He gently kissed her head. "You won't have to see him again if you do not want to."

She looked up at him, a childish love clouding her mind, and kissed him gently, to which he kissed her back, then put his arm around her shoulder and took her back inside.

* * *

She kissed him…my Christine kissed that fool….I wanted her 1st kiss to be with me….

Oh how far up that balcony is! If I were to jump off I wouldn't have an ice cube's chance in hell of surviving! Then Christine might love me enough to leave that boy…that bastard…. that idiotic royal pig! I don't deserve to die he dose! I should tie my rope around his neck on one end and tie the other end to a horse! What does he have that I don't? Other than a face…..and normality.

Christine you slaughter Erik from his heart and outward! Why won't you let him die in your arms at least? He would die so happy then; that's all he wants really to be held by you, and if he as to die for that then he will!

But even then that damnable boy of yours would keep us apart! He would spit at Erik should Erik beg for you at death. He's the problem.

A problem better destroyed than solved.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't want to go to the masquerade this year…but Raoul insisted. He had proposed to me and had said yes, and he wished to announce the engagement this night. But I only wanted to stay as far away from the opera house as possible. I didn't want Erik to know. But then Raoul insisted…

It was an extravagant party however. Raoul and I danced and then while he was resting I danced with Meg and answered all her questions about where I had been. She was very interested in Erik for some reason.

"With the mask on is he handsome? How tall is he? Was he nice to you? If it weren't for Raoul would you marry him?"

That question shocked me. "Meg!"

"Sorry…."

"How could you ask me that?!"

"Well you seem to care about him…and he sounds like he needs a little care and leaving him for the fancy rich boy makes you really sound like a…"

"Oh my god Meg shut up!"

Again people around me quieted and looked to me.

Meg frowned and walked off.

I was about to go after her to apologize when Raoul grabbed my hand.

"Christine you're embarrassing me…"

I looked down. "I'm sorry Raoul…please forgive me."

He sighed. "Let's just dance."

"Alright."

He pulled me into a slow waltz.

"Raoul when will we announce the news?"

He grinned "Eager are we?"

"I want it to be officially official, is that so wrong?"

He smiled and leaned into kiss me, but before he could I was pulled away by someone in a bird mask.

Raoul tried to catch me but I just kept getting swept away, and the dancer gave me off to someone in a moon shaped mask, then it repeated with 2 more people in animal mask, until I was finally able to break the chain and fall to the floor.

I feel at the feet of Red Death.

He took my hand and pulled me up and close to him, then spoke in a raspy voice. "May I have a dance dear lady?"

"I um…." Raoul was nowhere to be seen. "Alright."

Red Death then pulled me into a tango, a sloppy one on my part, having never danced it before, but he was skilful in the dance.

"What is your name sir?"

His voice was no longer raspy. "Oh you know my name Christine."

* * *

Christine screamed, and that was how Raoul found her again. She was in the arms of a man dressed in some red outfit with a skull for a mask and a feathery hat, and desperately trying to get away.

"Let go of her!" Raoul stepped forward, determined to protect what was his.

The man turned his head to him. "Oh look Christine! It's that boy of yours!"

As the man's head was turned away, Christine pushed on his head, knocking his skull mask off.

The man's face looked as if it were decomposing, and Raoul began to feel sick to his stomach.

Within the ruckus and screaming someone called out. "It's him! The Phantom!"

Raoul reached for the pistol he kept in his pocket just for this reason, only to find it not there, then looking closer at this Phantom, saw that the pistol was with him.

The Phantom growled and turned to Christine. "Again Christine? And in public this time? Such a naughty girl you are…"

Christine finally managed to escape his grasp and ran to Raoul, who held her close to him.

"Oh now Christine's afraid of Erik again, even when his soul belongs to you alone."

Raoul growled. "Leave her alone! She will never be yours!"

The Phantom smirked. "I don't wish to possess her! I wish to marry her…to have her and to hold till death do us part…."

"You're a devil!"

"One must have sympathy for the Devil. After all he was denied and vanished from the only heavenly place in the universe…" He voice has a sudden sad tone, only to be replaced with laughter. "Isn't it funny? You call me a devil and look what you've done! How many mistresses to you have? How many times had you taken a ballet rat to a private corner while Christine was missing?"

Christine pulled away from Raoul. "Raoul!"

The Phantom turned to the managers who were watching in shock. "And how many times have these buffoons told everyone to keep sex outside the opera house, only to go to their office and have relations with each other."

"Lies!" They both shouted at the same time.

The Phantom grinned.

Christine had tears in her eyes, and let out a little weep, attracting the Phantom's attention.

"Well, it appears I've out stayed my welcome….however before I leave…" The Phantom walked to Christine and took her hand. "I know one cannot love 2 men…"

Christine blinked causing the tears to begin to fall.

"So it appears Raoul is out of luck!" He stole the engagement ring off her finger.

"Erik!"

Raoul growled and stepped forward with anger in his eye, but before he could do anything; the room went black; and when the lights came back the Phantom was gone.

"That monster…" Was all Raoul could think to say.


	10. Chapter 10

If only I could just hide away from everything, in some special little world of my own where no one will bother me. That must be how Erik feels.

Raoul has come up with some sort of plan to catch him and put him in an insane asylum. I keep saying that going to one is not what Erik needs, but he always says that Erik has just reeducated my mind to believe this. I don't know what to believe.

He hasn't told me his plan. Just that I must sing on stage in Faust as Marguerite. I normally love this opera but not now. Not when it's part of some plan to possibly hurt Erik.

Erik hasn't spoken to me this entire time, yet he has not been unheard of. And he has been vicious as of lately! The worst of them all being when Carlotta went to yell at the managers for something that had to do with me apparently, and while she was yelling her yippy dog yipped away at a wall, then at some point it stopped barking, and Carlotta not seeing her dog in the room raced to the door to go and search for it, upon opening she found it skinned alive.

There were police men all around back stage, in every hall way, and even a few of them in the audience. I don't know what Raoul's plan is but he obviously didn't want it to go wrong….it all makes me so nervous and it's affecting my performance. Why couldn't he just leave me out of it?

This didn't last long though. In the middle of the 2ed act; the room was filled with the haunting sound of evil laughter. It lasted a minute then stopped, and then as they say the show must go on, so the actors tried to continue.

The laughter started again, this time sounding more…insane.

And when it stopped we tried again only for the phenomenon to continue, leaving us with no way to continue do to the ruckus being caused by it.

Then there was a voice in my ear, one only I could hear.

It said. "It seems you are singing to bring the house down!"

Then there was blackness. Every light had been vanquished at the same second, and there was screaming and commotion, then the sound of some sort of loud eruption, even more screaming, then a crash.

* * *

The chandelier had fallen plunging the room into darkness. An explosive device had been secured to the chains holding it up. But despite the panic, Raoul's main concern was Christine. The bastard had somehow managed to evade all the guards and kidnap Christine. But how? There were so many even with secret passage ways he would have been caught!

Raoul tapped on every wall looking for a hollow spot, or a secret door, and yet he found none anywhere. Just as he was about to give up hope, a hand was placed on his shoulder to turn him around.

"Erik's secrets concern no one but him and me!" This tall Middle Eastern man stood in front of him suddenly.

"That is my fiance he stole away from me!"

"He shall not harm her, he would never hurt the woman he loves. I don't agree with his actions, but considering this plan of yours I do not complain."

"Who the hell are you even? How do you know this monster?!"

"I'm his minder. I make sure he eats 3 meals a day, gets dressed in the morning and occasionally I have to remind him to bathe if he's been lost in his music."

"Then you know how to get to his lair! Help me find Christine and I shall reward you!"

"I owe Erik too many favors…"

"I'll have you arrested if you don't help!"

The man paid no mind to Raoul's threat and vanished into the distressed crowd.

Raoul searched for the man yet could not find him again and eventually gave up his search and went back to looking for a way into Erik's world.

He found one in Christine's dressing room, where her mirror was open like a door leading to a dark hallway.

Raoul took the nearest object to him; which happen to be a book; and through it down the passage way, and then just as he thought a mischief of rats crawled out.

"That Phantom is filthy! He probably eats those rats!"

Luckily, by the door there was a lantern, which Raoul lit and carried in front of him, more of to scare off those rats than to light the way, however he should have looked where he was going for after a mere 20 or so minutes and 5 turns and some stairs, he stepped on a tile that sank into the floor.

And then he fell into darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

I threw her into my coffin bed and she screamed even louder than before.

"Dose the death bed scare you? Should I put the lid on as well mon amour?"

She sat up trying to escape its walls, and I simply pushed her back in. She would look dead had her eyes been closed.

"It was very easy to ravish you away and it would be quite simple to do more than that." Not that I could…

She said nothing and cried.

"All I wanted was for you to love me….all I ever wanted was someone to love me! As a child I would often reach up for my mother to hug me only to be pushed away! Is that too much to ask Christine? For someone to care for me? Apparently it is so I must force you to marry me and leave you no choice but to learn to love me!" I took off my mask and through it to her. "Look at your new husband Christine! Isn't he just ever so handsome?!"

"Marry you?! Erik you've kidnapped me!"

"In Persia that's the law. If a man takes a woman they must marry each other for they obviously must have had sex in that time."

"This is France not Persia!"

"And thank the lord for that! Oh wait god is dead. Too bad, no one to thank."

"Stop trying to scare me Erik! I hate you for this!"

I heard my heart shatter like glass and felt the shards cut the surrounding organs.

"I will never marry you!"

"Erik's only a small boy Christine….yet to be taught right from wrong for in his mother's eyes everything he does is wrong…how can Christine hate a scared child?"

She opened her mouth to speak some more hatful words, but was cut off short by the loud ringing bell of my torture chamber.

"Why, it appears we have a guest Christine!"

She somehow managed to look even more frightened. "Erik what is that?"

"Why it's my door bell Christine! It seems your little lover has come to fetch you!" I pulled her to her feet. "Shall we go and greet him?"

"Erik please leave Raoul alone!"

"But he came here, trespassing on my property Christine! Come now Christine we shouldn't keep him waiting when he came this far!"

* * *

He took my hands and pulled me to another room, a room that had a mirror for a wall, with 2 chairs facing it. He made me sit down in one of the chairs and then he sat in the other, then he clapped his hands and the mirror turned into a window.

On the other side of this window was another room, with an iron tree in the middle, and on the floor under the tree was Raoul holding his arm, apparently broken.

"Raoul!"

He looked up and said something I could not hear.

"Its sound proof Christine, I do not like to hear my victims scream. That's why I kill them with a noose. They can't scream if they have no air going their lungs. Speaking of air…."

Raoul began to cough behind the glass.

"The air in that room is toxic. Symptoms include, hallucinations, loss of breath, and suicidal considerations…."

I then noticed the noose on one of the tree branches.

"Oh my god Erik no!" I stood and looked to him in horror.

"You could save him Christine…give me a reason to spare his life." He rose from his chair. "I once put a scorpion and a grasshopper in a box to see if they would fight, and they did. The scorpion won."

"What are you saying Erik?! You begin to speak nonsense!"

"Oh not at all, on the contrary in fact! This is simply foreshadowing I speak." He walked to the wall beside the window and opened a hidden panel of it. In side were 2 knobs, one in the shape of a grasshopper, one in the shape of a scorpion.

"What is this Erik?"

"I will let you turn one of these knobs, should you turn the scorpion, then Raoul will be free to live another day, but you must stay with me forever. Should you choose the grasshopper, Raoul dies and you go home free, and once you're safely away from the building, well let's just say grasshoppers jump jolly high! Do you remember that trail of black powder on the floor on our way down?"

Oh dear lord.

"And if I choose neither?"

"Then I turn the grasshopper before you can even leave the building." He took a pocket watch from his pocket. "Think quickly my dear, I say your boy only has about...10 minutes before he begins to think of using that noose."

Raoul was coughing harder now, and appeared to be having some form of panic attack.

"Erik don't make me do this please! I beg you please just let Raoul and I go!"

"I'm afraid it's your only choice! Maybe next time you'll think twice before attempting to betray a mad man!"

I wiped tears from my eyes, trying to think through my anger and sadness. Erik or Raoul….Raoul or Erik…

* * *

"Make your choice Christine. Time is running out."

Simple silence. Were it any quieter I would have heard my heart beating.

Then she spoke. "You're a monster and a mad man…"

"I'm not mad Christine, I'm simply traumatized."

More silence.

"Tik-tok Christine. There are 5 minutes left to choose. Either way I win I suppose."

She stepped towards me, then reached for the knobs. Oh what would she choose? The anticipation was murder! Death or life, freedom or marriage….

"This does not mean I love you…" She then turned the scorpion.

"Good choice Christine." A grin crept to my face. "And you shall learn to love me in time. I do not mind the wait. The air in that room shall now be filled with fresh air for the viscount to breath. Once he has his sense back he shall find a lever at the base of the tree. All he needs to do is pull it and the door will open."

"I hate you Erik! I truly hate you!"

Another shard of my heart broke off and feel to my stomach. "As said my mother…"

"She knew there would be a good reason to hate you, she just hated you too early!"

I stepped away and turned from her. "Please stop Christine. If you knew what it was like for poor Erik back then you wouldn't be saying such things….why, my mother wouldn't even kiss my head goodnight or for me to kiss her the same."

She stepped toward me again and turned me around to her gently. She had a guilt stricken look upon her face.

"Christine must forgive Erik, he does not know how to love. He thought he was doing everything correctly. But apparently he wasn't. The only other time he felt that way ended in disaster."

She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek.

She kissed me! Oh God of all things pure and holy she kissed me! It was only my cheek but it felt like heaven! And now…I wanted to kiss her back.

So I did. I kissed her nose. And she let me.

She let me kiss her…Christine let me kiss her! That sweet lovely angel let the hideous monster kiss her!

But she was crying….I made my love cry…I truly am a monster!

"You….may leave with your boy."

* * *

"You're letting me go?"

He nodded. "The 2ed door next to this room leads to a stairway to the surface. There are no traps in that one…"

"Do you think this will make me love you or forgive you?"

"I do not deserve either." He then shook his head and walked out of the room.

I ran to the window. "Raoul! Quickly before he changes his mind! He said there is a lever under the tree can you find it?"

He looked around the base of the tree and found a lever out of my view then nodded.

"Pull the lever Raoul!"

He pulled it back, and door on the wall next to the hidden panel and knobs opened.

I ran to him and pulled him out of the room.

"Christine…" He coughed again. "We must leave…quickly."

"I…one moment there is something I must do 1st…" I left him there for a moment and went to find Erik.

I found him in his room, curled up in a ball at the foot of his coffin bed. I can't explain how but he looked different yet his features remained the same.

He looked to me with teary eyes and spoke. "Will you attend my funeral?"

"Funeral Erik? What Funeral?"

"When it's my time to go…will you grant a last wish and come to my funeral?"

"Erik you're not going to die…"

"Do not forget my age Christine...do not forget I'm not right in the head either…"

I walked to him. "If you do die…then I will come."

A look of relief was placed upon his face.

I leaned down kissed him again, this time on his mouth. He sat there in shock for a moment then kissed me back, all the while crying. And I did as well, though I'm not quite sure why.

When the kiss was through he held onto my legs and begged me not to leave, I almost didn't want to but Raoul called for me, so I had to leave him.

But as I tried to go away he held to my hand and cried. "Please Christine just one more moment and I'll let you go! Hold me in your arms just once!"

I wish I could have; but Raoul pulled me away from him and his dark innocence and up to the surface light.

His screams and pleads at that moment may never leave my memory. They were not of a monster or a demon, and though they were the voice of a man they were not the screams of a man. They somehow sounded as if they came from a scared little boy.

* * *

_End of Part One. _


	12. Le Note of Ending

_Hello readers, I hope you have enjoyed this story. The last chapter may have been posted for part 1 however I do have plans for sequel for all you E/C shippers ;D It shall be called _After the Opera _. It will however be rated M for a few scenes here and there so you will have to change the search settings to find it. _

_Thank you all for reading, I do hope you will read the next one. Unless you're a child. In that case protect your innocence and do not read it. _

_~S.M_


End file.
